<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>written you down now [art] by thefridgelovesfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299501">written you down now [art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefridgelovesfood/pseuds/thefridgelovesfood'>thefridgelovesfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Letters, M/M, Texting, The Firstprince Secret Snowflake Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefridgelovesfood/pseuds/thefridgelovesfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how Alex found himself and love in between the lines</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Firstprince Secret Snowflake Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>written you down now [art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/gifts">bibliosoph</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dear maggie,<br/>i had a lot of fun creating this secret snowflake for you. it probably isn't exactly what you asked for but i did my best and i hope you like it.<br/>i hope that my art can remind, that there is nothing better, than being yourself! your voice matters and everything you write will live forever.<br/>i am sending you hugs and lots of love &lt;3</p>
<p>special thanks to <a href="https://an-everett-interpretation.tumblr.com/">an-everett-interpretation</a> (lucy), for being my biggest fan all the way to the end. your comments and your input are the reason why this piece of art looks the way it does right now. you helped me through all my lows and cheered me on every step of the way. i cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me &lt;3</p>
<p>and thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/">captainegg</a> (vio), for answering all my late night questions with an endless amount of patience. i couldn't have done any of this without your help. thank you for helping me with the tags, the summary and the title (poet by bastille). you are amazing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i want to thank everybody for checking out my work &lt;3<br/>this was part of our <a href="https://discord.gg/JwardtVJRV">RWRB Discord Server: A Grey Area</a> gift exchange, come and say hi if you want to &lt;3</p>
<p>i would massively appreciate it, if you would leave kudos or a comment if you have the time.<br/>i hope something makes you smile today &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>